In 3GPP LTE system, uplink inter-cell interference is coordinated between a serving evolved Node B (eNB), i.e., a serving base station, and its intra-frequency neighbouring eNBs via communicating over the X2 interface an uplink (UL) Interference Overload Indication (IOI) (Sec.9.2.17 of TS36.423) and a UL High Interference Indicator (HII) (See Sec.9.2.18 of TS36.423). IOI is to notify neighbouring eNBs the frequency locations over which the uplink interference level is too high (overloaded). HII is to notify neighbouring eNBs the frequency locations over which UL data scheduled by the serving eNB are sensitive to high interference. However, as the approaches with IOI and HII do not identify specific mobiles which cause UL interference, a proactive measure will normally be taken at each eNB to limit the uplink data transmission of all in-cell mobiles which may cause UL interference to other cells.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.